A Blink Of Reality
by krain21sas
Summary: Marina Finally had changed her mind in staying at Azadistan. now she felt that it was time to take the matter into her own hands.


**Disclaimer:I Do not own Gundam00**

**A Blink of Reality**

Shirin had finally returned to her homeland Azadistan after spending her time in the army, after feeling homesick, she felt that her country needed her, even though Marina was the princess of Azadistan, her beliefs were rather too naïve and plain for her own good. but She was the Princess after all, she guessed that it was in her nature to forgive and aspire for peace. She shook her head and smiled, Princess Marina.

She carried her suit case towards the bedroom, the guards and the employees nodded acknowledging her arrival. Some of them gave a look of relief as though a true liberator had returned after much catastrophe that had occurred in the land. It was true. Azadistan had lacked financial ability to obtain a bigger work force and weaponry. So they needed a true intellect in managing the force. And she had the aptitude for it. She had opened the door a crack before placing her suitcase on the bed. Shirin felt exhausted after the long trip and just as she was about to lay on the soft cushion, A woman with long dark hair which was tied in a pony tail and who wore dark blue jacket and grey jeans went inside.

She at once jumped up, "your highness"

It was her mistress. Marina Ismail, The young princess of Azadistan. She was an attractive woman with kind sapphire eyes and a nice curvaceous body. She smiled warmly just like always. So she did not expect anything abnormal about her except her less feminine clothes. "Shirin, Thank god you came." She told. her expression was distant. She avoided looking directly at her. As if her next words held greater demands in which she was afraid she could not fulfil.

"I am planning on joining the army-" Shirin was compelled to say the next words. "Your highness. You are indeed not being serious are you?" indeed the mistress won't joke about something like this, But still. She had several merits and demerits about her decision. But she kept quiet to let the princess continue.

Marina looked troubled. "Shirin, indeed Azadistan is in need of help. And even i don't know if i could manage to rule this land without putting it in more danger. Several people are dying and i..."she gritted her teeth, something new to her. She was usually sensible and self-controlled her emotions. She no longer felt soft and felt sorrow any more. Her heart now burned with fury as she remembered the selfish A-laws and the countries which blindly fought war that costed innocent peoples lives.

And all she could do was sing her way out of it, how weak she was laughable. "I just can't stand here doing nothing, millions of our citizens lives are at stake. And if i have to use force to stop it. I will!" even though her words held strength, she said it in a straight forward manner. She then turned around and left after saying, " I am leaving for the meeting held in space. So I hope you could come with me."

"of course your highness," her words trailed off as she was lost in thought, something is definitely strange about the mistress. She wondered idly just what had occurred to make her act that way.

* * *

Marina walked quietly towards the entrance towards the space elevator. It was her first day serving under the space army. She wore grey space suit and tied her hair in a pony tail. At that instant, A man with blonde hair walked out with a man who wore glasses and had mousy hair, they both looked pretty significant in their suits. But she made sure to avoid direct contact.

"hello there? Have i seen you before?" a voice was heard behind her. She looked back. It was the man with blonde hair. He was talking to me. She thought, as she realized them studying her, she shook her head, "I am new."

"Please, call me Graham, who knew they let in beauties for the workload." The man winked.

"Marina Ismail." She bowed.

The other man coughed."um..Graham. we have to go." Graham grinned at him. And then at her. "yeah. I suppose so, " as they turned to leave. "i hope i see you around Marina, if you don't mind me calling that"

She shook her head, " i don't mind." And went in her way towards the elevator, who are those people? They must be pretty important .

Marina went towards the meeting held in space, apparently Shirin was reluctant in accompanying her this time. But she tried not to think about it too much. luckily the officials in the meeting did not give her a hard time and tried to change her decision in joining the army. After the meeting she went training inside one of the rooms.

She tried to shoot the bullet towards the target. She looked keenly at the dot in the middle of the target. But she found it hard to shoot. For some reason her hands shook as she tried to get a grip on the metal object. "why is this so heavy?" she asked herself. Suddenly she felt her heart thump. What is happening to me? At that moment she remembered him, The dark haired, tan skinned boy she met , he was a celestial being, "Marina" his tawny eyes looked troubled, "During these times it would be hard to me to turn up in Azadistan, so please take care of your self" he was inside her bedroom which he entered through the window. An entrance he used to make in order to avoid further complications with the guards in the palace.

She looked hesitant at that instant, what do you mean by that setsuna? "So you are still fighting isn't it?"

He nodded, "i will always fight, because that's the only way that things would be changed" she nodded slowly, "somehow i understand, since we are still at war, but.."she then looked at his adamant face, no matter how much she opposed his level of thinking, nothing could change his mind. So she gave up. he turned to leave at that moment. On impulse she took his hand, he turned to look at her, surprised. She looked at him with worry, realizing that this would be the most difficult departure she ever faced. "Setsuna," her eyes shined with radiance as she said it, " please take care of your self."

He was puzzled for a moment, but nodded, "we will meet each other." Saying this he left. She bit her lip as she concentrated on the matter at hand. But it seemed difficult since her mind was full of issues, about her ability and purpose. At that moment, her right leg started to throb from her thighs to her ankle, "damn it!" she grunted in defeat, she suffered from sickness ever since she was twelve, and during the time when she was kidnapped by the enemy, her legs suffered a great deal. she limped towards the restroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, don't i look pathetic? She looked distressed at her reflection in the mirror, i don't deserve to be a princess, i don't deserve anything. She took the tablet from her pocket and swallowed it with water from the water bottle she carried. She placed her hands on the sink, waiting for the throbbing pain to go away, please god,let this pain go away. Please make my mission possible. Please.

for a moment, it was fine. But after a few minutes the pain started to act up. Just as i thought, a tablet would not bring a miracle, she thought in dismal.

* * *

After a few hours later she flew her way to the Tokyo city to stay for the was evening time when she made her way towards the mall, she bought herself a potato chip,a roasted chicken and a bottle of orange juice to last herself for the night. After she finished her shopping she found her self facing a dark alleyway, the buildings around the place seemed empty, no one was seen around the place.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud wheeze was heard behind the mall she was standing, she widened her eyes as she immediately ran towards the sound, something is wrong, horrible wrong.

"ah...p..please, let me...let me g..go" it was a girl in her late teens, she had dark hair and had pale skin, she appeared to be having breathe difficulty, she was showing her hand towards her guardians who laid unconscious infront of her, "y..you..k..killed t..them" she cried while trying to hold her breath. She felt her heart she looked at the red haired sneering woman infront of her in mercy.

It was Nena trinity, one of the gundam meisters, she put her hands on her hips and grinned, "my my, you are nothing but a vegetable, you have asthma no?" the girl nodded slowly hoping for her to understand. Nena laughed, "well, your guardians are dead so there is nothing you can do about it, you are as good as-"

"How dare you pick on the weak!"

a hard piercing kick landed on her back and she went flying toward the wall next to the girl. Nena grunted as she felt blood sting on her forehead, "That fucking hurts you bitch!" she angrily faced her soon to be opponent. she widened her eyes as she recognized the person, " The Azadistan princess?" she gritted her teeth as Marina protectively held the weeping girl next to her. "why did you kill them?" Marina asked her in a fierce fashion.

Nena walked toward the dead bodies which was covered with blood around them, "why not? I was just bored" she stepped on the bodies and scorned at them. "they are mere weaklings, trying to save their daughter, as if she would survive, so i ended their life for them, and that weak..." she raised her gun towards the horrified girl and Marina, " you are so dead"

A loud gunshot was heard at that instant, The asthmatic girl screamed, Marina felt pain throb at her foot, "not again," as she looked at Nena's lifeless body, she then rubbed the terrified girl on the head, and took a bottle out of her bag with difficulty, it was a bottle for Asthma, she always had medicines in handy. It was pure luck she bought one at the Pharmacy recently. The girl cried in relief as she clung to her hand, "t..thank you.." you saved my life, she thought. Marina smiled at her, but felt sorrow and pity for her, she really faced the worst, i can't even imagine what she went through. And also.. she looked at the gun in her hand, i can't believe i killed someone, no.. she deserved it. She ruined an innocent girl's life, and a sick girl for that, its.. she narrowed her eyes at Nena, unforgivable.

* * *

I hope you guys like this fic.:) please review, criticisms are fully welcome:)


End file.
